1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color printer having a function that carries out color adjustment processing such as ICM (Image Color Matching), a storage medium storing a color printer driver program, and a color printer driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color printer has a function that carries out ICM processing. Whether or not to carry out the ICM processing can be changed according to a user printer driver setting.
On the other hand, an application for making a print request for a printer driver as well has a function that carries out ICM processing in the case where a color image edit function is provided. whether or not to carry out the ICM processing at the application side can be changed according to the user application setting.
The ICM processing in a color printer and the ICM processing in the application are performed completely independently. Therefore, the ICM processing may be repeated, first in the application and again in the color printer. In this case, the image printed is unnatural.